Turn Back Time
by dove-turns-2-duck
Summary: Keely is living with guilt. A sacrifice her best friend Phil made has changed everything. But it's not too late to save him, except time is not in her hands...yet. First Chapter Up!


Hey people! My second story! It's a little weird so just bear with me. I encourage people who haven't read my last story to give it a try too...come on, 94 reviews can't be wrong...I think. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Turn Back Time

* * *

Chapter One: Keely's Guilt

* * *

The city flew past in a whirl of colour. Keely Tesslow was so excited and frightened at the same time that she held her breath as much as she possibly could.

She couldn't believe what was happening.

The lights zipping past her made her feel dizzy, and she wondered how fast she must be going.

She also wondered why she hadn't been hurt yet, seeing as traveling at this speed could not be safe.

"Isn't this dangerous?" She asked, with a slight tremble in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but it does get the old adrenaline pumping, huh?" Replied a warm, friendly voice. "If you like, we can stop at a park to catch our breath."

Keely felt more relaxed at this thought.

Soon Keely was sitting on a safe, stationary bench in Central Park. She sighed.

If only this was one of those skyak rides that she and Phil used to go on regularly. But all that had changed. Now her best friend didn't need a skyak to fly and it was all her fault.

Phil Diffy turned to look at his best friend sitting on the bench. He had never seen her so sad before.

"Keel," he began, before sitting on the bench beside her, "It's not your fault, don't even think for a second that it is."

Keely however didn't seem to respond positively to this comment and buried her head in her hands.

"Phil, how can you say that?"

"Huh?" Phil asked, scratching his head.

"If I hadn't gotten us into trouble, then you wouldn't have tried to save me."

"It's not a hassle Keel', I was happy to do it." Phil attempted to comfort her.

"What?" Keely snapped, "You were happy to die!"

The semi-transparent, ghostly image of her best friend patted her on the shoulder, as she continued to sob.

"Keel', we never knew that the fishing trip would have negative implications. I mean, come on, we got attacked by a shark for crying out loud! If I hadn't jumped in the water as a distraction, it would have eaten both of us!" Phil chuckled to himself as he dawned on something. "What would a shark be doing in a lake anyway?"

Keely did not find this comforting.

Phil noticed this and tried yet again to make her feel better.

"Well, I'm not really dead. I'm still a ghost…plus, look! I've got to be the most fashionable ghost around…how many ghosts get to wear jeans, eh?"

"I wish the others could see you." Keely sighed. "My mother thinks I'm stressed about your death, and that I am so stressed I'm seeing ghosts." Keely looked up at Phil. "I think it's really odd that no-one else can see you."

Phil paused for a moment.

"…I'm not sure, but I think Pim can hear me." He smiled. "I've been trying to get her attention for the past two days. She only started reacting at the wake party after the funeral."

"Which was only yesterday…" Keely turned away from Phil. It was way too weird. "…you're supposed to be dead. You know, up there…" Keely looked up at the stars overhead. "But you're still here…" Keely trailed off. She began to fiddle with the bracelet that Phil had given her for her birthday. "It hurts, Phil…every time I look at you. But I don't want to stop looking at you, because if I stop, you might disappear and I'll never see you again…" A few tears began to roll down her face.

Phil hated seeing Keely upset, but what was worse is that there was nothing he could do to make her feel better. He had no idea why he hadn't completely "crossed over", but that didn't mean that he wouldn't eventually.

Keely was deep in thought. Something intuitive inside was telling her that there was something she could do about Phil and somehow keep him with her for as long as possible…she just didn't know what it was.

Keely sighed. She was pretty sure that whatever it was that they had to do, they'd better do it soon…there was no telling how much time they had left.

"Phil, can we go home now?" Keely asked softly, deep in thought.

Phil smiled.

"Sure. We don't have anything better to do. You know the drill, grab my hand."

Keely did as she was instructed.

Phil wasn't the ordinary ghost (not that ghost are exactly ordinary), and he was without the ability to go through walls and objects. Therefore, he was able to feel the warmth of Keely's hand. Something inside him tingled. Evidently, despite death and all, his feelings hadn't changed. Phil found this newfound fact quite comforting.

After a speedy "flight", Keely and Phil arrived outside Keely's house. The lights were on, but Keely didn't approach the front door, but instead began climbing the ladder outside to her bedroom. Phil simply glided up to the window, with a suspicious look on his face, looking straight at Keely.

"What?" Keely asked, actually smiling. "There was no way that my mom was going to let a girl with "my condition" out of the house."

Phil simply muttered "tsk tsk" and shook his head.

Keely patted her bed.

"Come sit down here," Keely got up before sitting down at her computer, "while I look up on the internet about ghosts and spirits."

Phil sat down, but rolled his eyes.

"Keel', do you really think that anyone knows what a ghost is like unless they've actually met one?"

Keely put a finger to her mouth to think.

"Well, do you have any better ideas, ghost boy?"

"…Look, it's ghost youth, okay?"

Keely gave him a look.

"No. I don't have any better ideas." Phil pouted.

Keely smiled. She loved it when she won arguments.

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

Hope you liked it! No idea when I'll update next, but you never know...

Please review! I love reviews, and I'm not just saying that. They are like ENERGY. Must have more ENERGY...


End file.
